


Two Hearts Beating In Time

by cassanabaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person, two bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cersei

**Author's Note:**

> 3 part fic ranging from different points in time. All set before Game of Thrones begins.

Cersei 

They lay in her bed naked side by side and his fingertips lightly played over her skin whilst she watched him quietly. She could read her brother like a book and from the slight frown on his face and the way he avoided eye contact meant that he was slightly annoyed and troubled. She brushed his fair hair from his face and felt his fingers still against her stomach.

"What's wrong?" she asked even though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"You," he muttered and she arched her eyebrow.

"Me?"

"Yes, and this marriage."

Ah, Cersei thought as brushed his cheek gently, she had thought as much. She sighed and then tilted his chin so he would look at her. "It doesn't change anything sweet brother."

He didn't look convinced so she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back fiercely but she didn't mind, she knew he wouldn't take her up-coming marriage to Robert Baratheon well. He moved to lie between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his hips drawing him closer. He didn't move though, just stroked her hair thoughtfully until he finally said, "We could… like the Targaryens do…" he trailed off then looked definitely at her. "Then we wouldn't have to part."

She placed her fingers over his mouth to keep him from talking any more. They had been over this before and whilst she wished with all her heart that they could it was impossible and he knew it. "Jaime, you know we can't. We have discussed this." He looked angry for a moment but she kissed him and murmured her love for him as he ran his hands over her body roughly,  _needing_ , she realised as if he was afraid she would go…

"Jaime," she said through a gasped breath as he ran his tongue down her throat and over her breasts. "Jaime."

He glanced up and she cupped his face. "It will always be you. One person, two bodies."

That seemed to comfort him and he slowed his movements. He smiled at her before capturing her mouth and slid into her body, making her moan and sigh with bliss.

"One person, one body," he whispered with a grin and she burst out laughing wrapping her arms tightly around him. It was true, when they were together only then did they feel whole.


	2. Tyrion

Tyrion

It was far past the time when any decent folk should be up wandering in the night but Tyrion smiled to himself as he walked towards his chamber in the Keep. Good thing he didn't count as "decent folk", he thought amused and he was about to turn down the corridor when the muffled sound of voices and the flash of golden hair caught his attention. That alone proved that decent folk certainly didn't move at this time and with his curiosity roused he followed to where his siblings disappeared. He had had suspicions about them for years and now was the time to put those suspicions at an end. The room that they had disappeared into was locked when he arrived – not that he would have dared as much to try to peek round the door. He certainly didn't want to get caught by them and as he stood by the door he caught sight of the stack of boxes and wooden crates shoved against the side wall. Looking up he saw a window at the very top that was open a crack and looking at the boxes again he figured that if he climbed up he could peer in that way.

He was thankful he hadn't drunk that much at the whorehouse and so climbed up quite steadily then reached up and it was just enough to let him raise himself up onto his toes and look in. If he expected shock to rocket through his body it didn't, he didn't even blink as he saw his brother and sister naked on the floor together. He could hear Cersei's moans and Jaime's low groans as they coupled and watching them Tyrion saw how beautiful they both were. Something about how their long limbs, golden hair and their perfectly shaped bodies fit together made Tyrion see that it was more than just fucking. Jaime certainly didn't fuck Cersei like a whore, he caressed her, whispered love words to her and kissed her with such passion Tyrion felt wrong for watching such a  _loving_  act.

"My love," he heard Cersei call Jaime as she writhed beneath him and Tyrion suddenly couldn't watch or hear anymore. He carefully lowered himself and climbed back down the boxes, hurriedly walking back to his chambers. He would need a lot of wine now to erase the image of them in his head and he sighed heavily. One more thing he was burdened with now.


	3. Jaime

Jaime

The noise of the people in the room was rising steadily as the amount of wine being poured was growing. Already one or two men had passed out and some were becoming rather lewd with some of the women, their laughter was becoming far more intense and louder at every moment. Amidst the festivities that had taken place – the dancers having done a brilliant performance and the jugglers and fools completed their comic act – a series of toasts were called out. Some of the knights that were very drunk all raised their glasses and called out yet another toast to their king but also to the champion, some of them unable to keep the bitterness out of their voices.

A lot of them were drinking to try and forget their wounded pride and the fact that he beaten them all whilst being one of the youngest. Victory was never as sweet if there wasn't anyone to hold it over and this was a victory tasted very sweet to him.

"To the Kingslayer!" Robert suddenly shouted out rising unsteadily to his feet, almost spilling his wine over his queen who flinched in her seat. "Another fucking victory to add to his list!"

All eyes were upon him but Jaime just smiled coolly from his seat and raised his glass in return taking a sip whilst the others, including Robert, took large gulps of the stuff. He didn't care about them or their grumblings, his eyes watched the queen until her eyes, matching cat-green ones, met his. If anyone saw they would have dismissed it as nothing more than a glance but for Jaime it was so much more. It was a promise of something and his heart thundered in his chest. More laughter burst from the king's table and dirty jokes were being told loudly making men giggle like children. Most of the more respectable women had started to leave and whilst Robert joined a group of men and two or three women, the queen excused herself walking past him to leave. He stood up and since no one was paying much attention to them now they shared a smile.

"My champion," she murmured lowly and he inclined his head with a smirk. He had been her champion in this contest that Robert wanted arranged to ease his boredom and again Jaime thought of how good a victory this was.

She leaned in closer and in such a quiet whisper he barely heard she told him to go to her soon after. He watched her sweep out with a small smile on her face and he grinned broadly watching her until she was out of sight.

"She lasted longer than I expected," a voice sounded and Jaime turned to see his brother Tyrion climb up and help himself to some of the wine on the table.

Jaime raised his cup taking a long drink then said, "Brother, I didn't see you approach."

"And why should you?" Tyrion grinned into his drink. "Your eyes were elsewhere."

Jaime said nothing back to that but watched his brother swing back his drink before pouring another. "I haven't seen you around a lot tonight, where have you been?"

Tyrion's smile was sly as he looked up at his brother. "Found myself a nice whore for a while. Best to get there before they are too drunk and become comatose, believe me that is not an experience you want, some whore passing out on top of you, especially for me."

Jaime shook his golden head with a laugh, "I can imagine."

Another wild burst of laughter erupted and drew the Lannister brother's attention. Robert was openly fondling some whore and her friend whilst the other men laughed and poured more wine. "I pity the poor bastards that will have to carry him back," Tyrion said.

"You'd have to have quite a few to lift him," Jaime commented and they both sniggered. The king's weight was becoming something of a joke to many though no one dared to say anything to him.

"Our poor sister, how ever does she cope?" Tyrion said mildly and saw the slight pause Jaime took in drinking. Tyrion smirked into his cup, his brother could be so obvious sometimes.

"Do you plan to stay long?" Jaime asked steering the conversation away from Cersei.

"No," Tyrion wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Too many whores, such little time. And need to get them before he does," he indicated with his head towards the king.

"Best of luck then brother," Jaime drained his cup then tossed it onto the table. "I'm off anyway."

"Anywhere interesting?" the dwarf asked with feign interest even though he knew.

"Nowhere," Jaime replied lightly as he started to leave the hall with his brother smirking after him.

_fin._


End file.
